


Safe and sound

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tua sorella ha quattordici anni, la passione per il pianoforte ed un ambiguo attaccamento nei confronti della Barbie dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi che i vostri genitori le fecero trovare sotto l’albero il Natale dei suoi sette anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la [**#NotteBianca19**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/95213.html) indetta da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), sul prompt _I remember tears streaming down your face/When I said, "I'll never let you go"/When all those shadows almost killed your light/I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" ("Safe & Sound" - Taylor Swift feat The Civil Wars)_. :3
> 
> Vaghissimo incesto, ma così -issimo che alla fine ho deciso di non inserire nemmeno l'avvertimento. C:

_Di persone silenziose ce ne sono eccome,_  
_sono timide presenze nascoste tra la gente._  
_Ma il silenzio fa rumore e gli occhi hanno un amplificatore,_  
_quegli occhi ormai da sempre abituati ad ascoltare._  
("Persone silenziose" - Luca Carboni)

  
  
  


Tua sorella ha quattordici anni, la passione per il pianoforte ed un ambiguo attaccamento nei confronti della Barbie dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi che i vostri genitori le fecero trovare sotto l’albero il Natale dei suoi sette anni.  
Parla poco, quasi mai, ed è questo il motivo per cui i suoi compagni di scuola non la capiscono e molti la guardano di traverso – o, perlomeno, questo è quello che sostiene la maggior parte dei vostri parenti e la cosa ti ha sempre lasciato un po’ perplesso.  
_Tu non hai mai avuto problemi a comprenderla da che hai ricordo, perché dovrebbero averne gli altri?_  
Tua sorella ha quattordici anni e parla poco, quasi mai, ma ciò non vuol dire che non la si possa capire, basta volerlo. Basta _guardarla_.  
« Giornata storta? » esordisci entrando in camera.  
Tua sorella è seduta a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, sotto la finestra, la testa china e la schiena appoggiata contro il termosifone.  
Le accarezzi con gentilezza i capelli quando le passi davanti ed appoggi la borsa a tracolla sul letto, poi ti accomodi al suo fianco.  
Lei continua a sistemare la sua bambola senza dare segni di essersi accorta della tua presenza. Le infila il vestito rosso – quello con i ricami dorati che le hai regalato lo scorso Natale e che ti è costato un intero mese di lavoretti estivi – e glielo allaccia dietro la schiena, sceglie le scarpe da abbinarci, divide i capelli in due ciocche, poi alza gli occhi e si guarda intorno.  
Quando le tendi la spazzolina in plastica sbatte le palpebre e ti fissa in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, come se non capisca perché sei lì, poi la prende e comincia a pettinare la Barbie.  
Ti sporgi in avanti e le baci la tempia.  
« Giornata storta? »  
Scrolla le spalle.  
« Sono qui, okay? » sussurri, le labbra ancora a sfiorarle la pelle, poi ti rimetti diritto e riappoggi la schiena al muro.  
Per un po’ rimani semplicemente seduto lì, in silenzio, a guardarla intrecciare e pettinare, pettinare e intrecciare.  
Le sue dita affusolate si muovono con una tale precisione maniacale ed una sottile frenesia che a te sembra così tanto di sentirle urlare a gran voce “c’è qualcosa che non va!” che trovi quasi inconcepibile che qualcuno possa sul serio sostenere che tua sorella sia impossibile da capire.  
« Com’è andato l’incontro con l’insegnante? »  
Per un attimo hai l’impressione che abbia appena trattenuto il respiro, come fa sempre d’istinto quando sbatte il gomito contro lo spigolo della scrivania, poi si allunga in avanti e prende uno degli elastici sparsi sul pavimento.  
Ferma la treccia ed infila le scarpe alla Barbie.  
Rimane qualche secondo a fissare il risultato finale, trattenendo il fiato, poi scioglie tutto e ricomincia a pettinare.  
« Mi ha detto che se questo è davvero ciò che sogno di fare per tutta la vita è suo dovere fermarmi adesso prima che sia troppo tardi. Che quando suono sembro una gallina ubriaca che è stata liberata sui tasti e che sarebbe meglio che scegliessi un altro istituto, qualcosa più nelle mie corde ».  
Le porti una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
« Hey, tu sei brava. È vero, io non sono un pianista e sono di parte, ma tu sei brava, okay? E prima che tu possa domandartelo, lo so perché sebbene tu ci abbia sempre categoricamente impedito di ascoltarti, da ragazzino, qualche volta, ti ho disubbidito e mi sono intrufolato di nascosto nell’aula in cui studiavi con il tuo maestro ».  
Fai scivolare il pollice lungo la sua guancia, fino al mento.  
« Eri straordinaria allora, figurati quanto puoi esserlo diventata adesso ».  
Sorridi al ricordo senza riuscire ad impedirtelo, perché tua sorella è talmente bella, quando suona – talmente brava, talmente _lei_ – che fosse per te ci passeresti la vita, a guardarla.  
Continua a pettinare la sua bambola senza mai alzare lo sguardo, poi dal nulla, quando oramai eri quasi convinto che non ti avesse ascoltato, si blocca con la spazzolina a mezz’aria e si volta.  
« Ha detto che sembro una gallina ubriaca ».  
Trattiene il fiato, ti guarda. « Una gallina, capisci? Io… ».  
Scuote la testa.  
« Io… ».  
« Fa male? »  
Lei si morde un labbro, poi annuisce.  
« Io non sono una gallina, sono una pianista, una pianista! » asserisce, scuotendo ancora una volta la testa. « Sarò una pianista straordinaria ».  
La prendi per le spalle e te la stringi forte al petto.  
« Tu sei già una pianista straordinaria, non ascoltare quell’uomo ».  
Lei ti si raggomitola tutta addosso, affondando le unghie nella tua schiena, e tu non puoi fare a meno di baciarle i capelli ed amarla in silenzio più di quanto dovresti.  
« Sono qui, sarò sempre qui, okay? Non arrenderti ».


End file.
